Movie Night
by Mew Aqua Spirit
Summary: A deadpan expression quickly took over Maka's face, "Now why in the world would you want me to do that?" Soul smirked, showing off his pointy teeth, "Because…" he whispered in her ear, "I know you can't back away from a challenge." /SoulMaka/


My goodness, I've been in love with this series since late (and I mean _late_) 2008. My friend Ryan introduced me to it and thanks to him, I've been watching episode after episode of it online. And now, I've decided to write some SoulxMaka fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, what movie are we going to watch tonight, Maka?" Soul asked as he plopped himself down on the couch next to his blonde Meister, grabbed the remote laying on the coffee table and turned on the DVD player, "It's your turn to choose this week."

"Hmm…" Maka began, resting her chin in one hand, looking rather pensive, "Well, we could watch How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days."

Soul shook his head, "Nope, it's not cool for guys to watch chick flicks. I'd rather watch a comedy or an action movie."

Maka rolled her eyes, "Fine, but I get to choose which one."

Soul nodded, "Eh, alright. While you're choosing the movie, I'll set up the snacks."

Soul sauntered off into the kitchen and grabbed some sodas out of the refrigerator and some snacks out of the small pantry. As he made his way back into the living room, he noticed Maka sitting on the floor, browsing through her collection of DVDs, placing the ones that she had decided not to watch in a pile. He quickly set the snacks and sodas down on the coffee table and then sat down next to her.

"So, have you decided yet?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maka shook her head, "Nope," she said, once again placing yet another DVD case in the pile. The next one she picked up caught her interest. "How about Men in Black?"

Soul took the DVD case out of her hand, "Heh, a classic. It's filled with action _and_ comedy. Good choice."

Soul opened the cased, put it in the DVD player and went back to sit on the couch, Maka following him as he did so. He then hit the play button on the remote and the movie began.

Maka and Soul each opened up a bag of potato chips and a can of soda and began to stare at the glowing television screen and would occasionally burst out laughing and then look at each other for a second or two.

" Heh heh…it's been awhile since I've laughed that hard," Maka remarked, clutching her side.

Soul raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You better be careful, Maka. You don't want to get yourself injured while watching a movie…"

"Is it really possible to die from laughing?" Maka asked skeptically, her eyes becoming half-lidded.

"You never know…" Soul replied, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back on the couch. After about half an hour, the two started to laugh again. "Hey…Maka?"

Maka turned to face Soul, "Yeah?"

"Let's see who can go the longest without laughing."

A deadpan expression quickly took over Maka's face, "Now why in the world would you want me to do that?"

Soul smirked, showing off his pointy teeth, "Because…" he whispered in her ear, "I know you can't back away from a challenge."

"…Fine," Maka agreed, blushing slightly, "I'll play your little game."

Soul and Maka sat on the couch quietly throughout the movie, eating their chips and sipping their sodas, trying especially hard not to laugh. Soul shifted his position on the couch, scooting closer to Maka, one of his hands involuntarily brushing against her leg, causing her to giggle slightly.

"You just giggled," Soul stated rather bluntly, "looks like I win."

"That doesn't count! You cheated!" Maka exclaimed, ready to give him a taste of her 'Maka Chop'.

"Maka, I didn't cheat," Soul protested.

"You did too cheat!" Maka argued back, her face getting dangerously close to his, "I felt your hand on my leg!"

"That was an accident, I promise."

Maka sighed, "Alright I believe you…anyway, I thought you said I giggled, and that's not the same thing as a laugh."

"Heh, fine then." With a grin on his face, Soul reached towards Maka, pulled her onto his lap and began to tickle her.

Maka tried to fight back but couldn't, her body being taken over by laughter. "Soul…ahahaha! Stop it! Hahaha!"

"Looks like you're ticklish, Maka," Soul whispered, his lips curving into a satisfied smirk, revealing white pointy teeth as he continued to tickle her.

"Haha! Soul! That's enough! Hahaha!" Maka finally managed to take control of the situation and 'Maka-chopped' him. Startled, he dropped her down on the floor and she immediately regretted doing that. "Sorry about that."

Soul rubbed his aching head, "It's cool. Besides, you're going to pay for that one." He grabbed her off the ground, set her on the couch and pinned her down. He was about to tickle her again when, out of nowhere, Maka grabbed him by his wrists, flipped him over and pinned _him_ down on the couch, her body now on top of his.

They paused for a moment, both taking note of their physical proximity, heart rates skyrocketing and breath hitching. Maka slowly sat up, while Soul remained in her lap. On impulse (or possibly due to teenage hormones), Maka started to lean forward, her face getting very close to Soul's. Soul responded by leaning forward as well. Their lips were just centimeters apart when Maka (who had just regained control of her accursed hormones) pulled back.

"I don't think this is a very good idea," she whispered.

"Well," Soul said, with a hint of seduction in his voice as he began to pull her towards him again, "I think it's a great idea."

"Soul…I don't want this to be just a fling or a one night stand," Maka muttered, trying to push him away, albeit unsuccessfully.

"Good," Soul replied languidly, "neither do I." And then, without hesitation (showing hesitation was not cool), he closed the gap between them, meshing his lips with hers. The kiss was short, yet passionate. "Maka, I've wanted to kiss you for so long."

Maka did not reply. Instead, she covered his lips with her own, pinned him down once more and started kissing him. His eyes shot open for a moment and then closed due to the immense amount of pleasure he was feeling. He soon started kissing her back and when he suddenly felt Maka run her tongue across his mouth, he immediately granted her entrance, getting a moan from her as a reward. When they finally broke apart for air, Soul whispered in her ear, "That was the coolest movie night ever."

Maka chuckled as she stood up.

The credits for the movie began rolling up the screen as she led him to her bedroom.

**XXX**


End file.
